1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction block having good insulation and fault-tolerant properties and a method for creating the construction block.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Construction blocks are typically but not necessarily rectangular members having a pair of faces joined by four sides. These blocks, which are use to build partition structures, are usually transparent or translucent and may have a texture pattern on the faces. The outer surface of the blocks may be smooth or may have an appropriate mechanism for joining the block to other blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,033 to Frey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,271 to Pitchford and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,620 are examples of such mechanisms. The blocks, which are made from glass, plastic or a similar material, are typically formed as two generally identical halves welded together forming a seam.
These construction blocks, which enjoy wide popularity in the construction industry, have several areas that can benefit from improvement. Although, modern construction blocks have a relatively high level of thermal insulation and sound insulation capability, these levels can always withstand being raised. Another problem with present construction blocks is found in seam failure. A small hole along the seam not only reduces the insulation properties of that block but also serves as in introduction point for moisture to enter the interior chamber of the block. The moisture within the block condenses and becomes unsightly. The moisture introduction is exacerbated by the bellowing effect created by the block due to the difference in temperature between the block face on the interior of the building and the temperature of the block face on the exterior of the building which is exacerbated by the cycling of the construction block due to the heating of the block due to the relative heat of the day and the cooling of the block due to the relative coolness of the night.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a construction block that addresses the aforementioned shortcomings of the present-day blocks. Such a construction block must have improved thermal and sound insulation properties and must limit the adverse effects of a failed seam.
The construction block and method of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The construction block increases the thermal efficiency and sound insulation of the block. The construction block also attacks the moisture problem experienced from a failed seam by outright eliminating the condensation within the interior chamber of the block or by isolating the condensation from the sight of a user. The bellowing effectxe2x80x94which tends to pull air from the exterior of the block into the interior chamber of the block through the pinhole in the welded block seam is reduced. A method of increasing the thermal efficiency or eliminating the condensation is also disclosed.
The construction block of the present invention is comprised of a pair of body members each having a face joined by a plurality of side edges with inwardly directed side portions, edge portions of the side portions in abutting relationship with the edge portions of the other body member and joined by a welded or adhesive seam defining an interior chamber. A baffle having an outer periphery is located within the interior space and disposed generally parallel with the pair of faces and along the seam, to form two separate areas within the interior chamber whereby a bellow effect of the faces is reduced. The baffle has an upwardly turned up edge and the one or both of the body members has a recessed section for receiving the turned up edge
Means for joining the construction block with other construction blocks, may but need not be provided.
An appropriate desiccant, an insulation gas, or both are disposed within the interior chamber of the construction block. The desiccant lies at the bottom of the construction block out of sight of a user. At least one opening can be provided on the block for introduction of the desiccant or insulation gas, the opening being airtight sealed after introduction. Alternately, at least one weakened area, which may or not be perforated, may be provided on the construction block. The weakened area can be punched by a screwdriver or similar instrument for creating the opening. A locator mark can be provided on the block in the area defined by the weakened area for easy and consistent location of the weakened area. Alternately, the locator mark can be provided on the block (without the block having a weakened area) so that a person can drill an opening at the locator mark. The opening, weakened area, or locator mark can be located on at least one of the faces, on at least one of the sides or both. By providing these members on the side of the block, the sealed opening will not be visible to a user.
The baffle or a face of the block may have an appropriate coating, such as an optical or heat reflective coating, thereon.
The baffle serves several important roles. The baffle adds additional thermal insulation capacity and sound insulation capacity to the construction block. The baffle reduces the bellow effects created by the inner positioned face and the outer positioned face. The baffle separates the interior chamber into two or more sub-chambers. For example, by placing two baffles into the interior chamber, one baffle on one side of the seam and the other baffle on the other side of the seam, the interior chamber is separated into three sub-chambers. Therefore, any moisture and the resulting condensation that is introduced into the construction block through a failure in the seam is isolated within the middle sub-chamber out of sight of a user. Lastly, the baffles may be used to add to the overall aesthetic qualities of the block by coming in different colors, patterns including light diffusing patterns, smoked appearance, etc.